1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens system, and more particularly to a fixed focal length lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the popularity of smaller and lighter digital cameras has increased dramatically. As a result, design for smaller and lighter optical lens systems for digital cameras has also grown. Lens systems can be classified into fixed focal length lens systems and zoom lens systems. Fixed focal length lens systems provide improved image quality with a relatively simpler structure and lower cost.
Although fixed focal length lens systems are well developed, cost, length and image quality thereof still require further improvement.
Therefore, a goal for digital camera designers is to provide a digital camera with improved image quality, lower cost and a shorter focal length lens.